Brother, My Brother
by Evee1
Summary: Bakura and Ryou find out that they really aren't brothers after their mother dies. They find love in each other and try to deal with thier loss through each other. Yaoi BR, YY, SJ. Rewritten Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS BOYxBOY RELATIONSHIPS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Summary: **Bakura and Ryou find out that they really aren't brothers after thier mother dies. They find love in each other and try to deal with thier loss through each other. Yaoi BR, YY, SJ. Re-written

_Yes I'm back again with this story. I was reading through it and I thought it to be sucky, sooooo I felt that I should re-write it to make my self feel better about it. I'm surprised I got so may reviews before, but thank you all who reviewed! I wasn't complaining about that! _

_I might be re-writing my other stories too…_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned YGO:

1: I wouldn't be in America

2: There would be some type of shonen ai

3: Anzu would not exist

But I don't own, so you guys don't have to worry about that!

------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?"

The woman lying in the bed looked up and smiled at the three figures looking over her bed.

She smiled and said, "Not without a fight."

The other figures chuckled. Only she would joke at a time like this.

One of the people stepped forward grabbing the woman's hand, green eyes showing complete sorrow. "Mom, please don't go yet! We need you!" he said.

She lifted her hand, moving the few white strands that was in from of her sons face, "I know Ryou, that's why I'm still fighting." She smiled at the other two males, both trying their hardest not to break down and cry.

She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she couldn't let them know. 'Let them have hope' she thought. As she lay there, she studied her two sons, still amazed about how they looked so much like each other, but yet wasn't related.

Ryou Minamoto, the younger one, had long snowy white hair that fell to the middle of his back, a few bits of the snowy hair covering up his sparkling green eyes. On the outdie he seemed like a shy and quiet person, but when you got to know him, he was a bit mischievous. He knew he looked innocent and always used that to his advantage. 'I'm going to miss that smile of his' She thought.

She looked over to the elder son, her own flesh and blood, Bakura. He looked so much like Ryou, even though he had piercing violet eyes that seemed to more at an angle. His hair was the same color as Ryou, but longer, reaching to his lower back. Bakura always seemed to be the louder brother, always getting into trouble. But behind that, he was a nice person, a bit sadistic, but nice.

"Serenity…" The third male in the room said softly. He was noticing her eyelids drooping slowly, and her heartbeat fading fast.

Serenity smiled at her husband of 15 years. She knew he would be devastated after her death. "Yaten, Bakura, Ryou, I love you all very much. Do not change who you are." She said, then focused on Bakura and Ryou saying softly "Both of you, follow your hearts."

Her breath caught in her throat. 'This must be the end' she thought sighing. A tear slipped down her cheek. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay.'

Serenity looked up at her husband, seeing the fear in his eyes, "Tell them…" she said before drifting off into eternal sleep.

---------------

'Tell them.' He still heard her whisper, 5 months after.

Yaten rolled over in his large bed that still felt empty. He sighed thinking of his wife's words. He didn't think that it would be that big of a deal if he didn't tell them the truth, that they weren't related. At first he was a bit worried, because he knew their tastes in partners, but after a while, he didn't see a point to.

'Unless they want each other.'

Yaten sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and sat up.

'Serenity, when should I tell them?' He knew what she would say if she was still among the living.

'When the time is right.'

--------------------

Ryou woke up with a start, glancing nervously around the room. He had just had another nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was about. All he knew was he needed comfort, fast.

Ryou swung his feet over the bed's edge and got up, walking quickly to his older brothers room.

He blushed, thinking about Bakura. Lately, when he wasn't having a nightmare, he was having dreams about his brother.

Dreams that siblings should not have about each other.

He knew that it was wrong to love not only another man, but his own flesh and blood. Incest was frowned upon on, and he wondered what his dad would think about his sudden attraction to his elder sibling.

When Ryou reached Bakura's room he paused a bit, listening to see if he was awake. Ryou blushed at the small sounds he heard from his brothers room, getting slightly aroused from the light whimpers.

Ryou knocked on the door lightly just to see if his brother was coherent enough to know someone was there. When he got no answer, he figured that Bakura was having a dream… a rather pleasant dream.

Ryou's cheeks were on fire now, as he lightly pushed open the door to Bakura's room and snuck inside, closing the door lightly. He padded over to the bedside and peered over at his brother sleeping.

'He's so handsome, not feminine, like me.' He thought, brushing his fingertips on Bakura's cheek.

"Couldn't sleep Ry?"

Ryou jumped slightly at his brother's voice, pulling his hand back. He blushed and nodded. Bakura lifted the covers up, inviting the smaller one in. Ryou gladly accepted and crawled into the bed.

-----------------

Mkays, that's it for now. I hope that this is better than the crap I posted before

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: CONTAINS BOYxBOY RELATIONSHIPS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Summary: **Bakura and Ryou find out that they really aren't brothers after their mother dies. They find love in each other and try to deal with thier loss through each other. Yaoi BR, YY, SJ. Re-written

_Gomen! Im sorry for the late update, things was crazy in school, then w/ graduation. I meant to update a week after but I got a block! Sorry again! I hope I don't lose any reviewers because of this --;;;_

_Review responses:_

**PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR:** _thanks _

**Miyosuke:** _No, I just happen to like that name. Thank You bows_

**Kyo lover with little sanit...: **sry _for the late update!_

**Hitokira:** _sry for it being short. I was typing during class and doing schoolwork the same time ; _

**Black-Dranzer-1119:** _thanks _

**Gbheart: **_thank you very much!_

**Sarah:** _thank you!_

**Andyouthinkimcrazy:** _I shall continue, I just hope it gets better unlike the last time…_

**Tenshi no Kanashimi:** _Thank you, I don't even know where to go w/ this --;;; thank you for putting it to your favorites _

**Shakespeare'sWorstNightmare:** _sry for the late update ; thank you for your comment!_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't expect 10 ._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned YGO:

1: I wouldn't be in America

2: There would be some type of shonen ai

3: Anzu would not exist

But I don't own, so you guys don't have to worry about that!

------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Dad!"

Yaten looked up and smiled at the teen who greeted him.

"Morning Ryou, did you sleep well?"

Ryou blushed slightly at his fathers question.

"Yes…" Ryou said thinking back to the previous night.

In all honesty, Ryou barely slept. It was tough for him to sleep next to the object of his lust. Every time Bakura moved Ryou felt it. The friction of Bakura and his brothers body was turning him on, making metal pictures form in his mind. He knew Bakura didn't mean to do it on purpose, because he was sleep the whole time, but Ryou couldn't handle the feeling he got every time Bakura even barely brushed against him.

After experiencing that, Ryou finally chose that he would not sleep with his brother again.

It wasn't because of him rubbing against Bakura, it was because what he was tempted to do if Bakura kept on brushing up against him.

Ryou bit his lip at that thought. What _would _he do? Ryou shook his head.

"Wow, this is amazing! The night dweller is up before 12pm," Yaten suddenly exclaimed.

Ryou jumped and turned around to see his brothers half naked form.

"M-morning Kura." He said, studdering a little.

Bakura glared at his father for the comment he made, then smiled at his little brother. "Morning Ry." He said, the yawned.

"No greeting for me?" Yaten asked the boy.

"Nope." Bakura said, smirking.

Yaten chuckled and picked up the paper. Even though he was looking at it, he wasn't reading it. His mind kept on going back to his wife's last words.

'Tell Them.'

That phrase constantly repeated in his head, never letting him sleep. He wanted to tell his sons the truth, but was scared to. He wasn't sure how they would react, if they would be mad that they were never told, or if they would be confused, or if there would be a releif.

Yaten silently sighed, rubbing his eyes wishing he knew what to do.

In his head he asked his eternally resting wife one question: 'When should I tell them?'

Yaten sighed again, knowing what his wife would say.

'When the time is right.'

----------------

"You know, that hurts a lot Yami."

"Well then shift postions!"

"How can I when you're on top of me! You look light, but I swear you weigh a ton!"

Yami chuckled at his best friends comment.

"Then we should stop."

"I agree. Twister hurts like the dickens."

Yugi slid from under Yami, pushing him over.

Yami landed on his butt with and 'oof' and looked at Yugi.

Before he even said anything Yugi stated, "No, im not gonna say sorry."

Yami chuckled and watched as his secret crush started to put away the game they were previously playing.

Yugi was an angel to him, with his large amethyst eyes and blond bangs framing his adorible face, that hid the boys true personality. Yugi wansn't an Angel, far from it, but Yami still felt he was. 'My Angel anyway' Yami said, while watching Yugi put up his black with crimson tiped hair in a ponytail.

"You know if you keep on looking at me like that, I'd swear you were a stalker." Yugi said.

Yami smirked at his remark. "And you know you would like it."

Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's statement. "Anyways, did Bakura tell you when they'll be over?"

Yami stood up and stretched. Before he could answer the doorbell rang.

"Yup he did. There over now." He said with a smile.

"Jackass." Yugi said, walking away from Yami.

Yami pouted at Yugi's comment and follwed the younger to the door where the Minamoto brothers waited.

---------

Yaten paced back and forth in his room, contemplating on one thing.

How was he going to tell his sons that they weren't even related!

Yaten sighed, running his hand through his hair, smiling at the memory of finding new his son.

_(Thats riiiiiiiiiight flashback time)_

_"Bakura Nakagiri, if you don't behave then you won't get any snacks!"_

_A 4 year old Bakura looked up at his caretaker and stuck out his tongue. "No! I don't wanna take a nap," he said, running away from the woman._

_The door opened and in stepped a young Yaten and and a 3 year old Ryou, hiding behind his fathers pants._

_Yaten looked at the scene that was before him and shook his head. 'They should learn how to control that boy.' he thought._

_One of the women that was chasing Bakura looked up at the new arrivals and gasped. She quickly walked over to them, bowing low._

_"I am so very sorry that you have to see this! We usually can control him, but for some reason he's not cooperating," she quickly stated, then a crash came._

_"Bakura!"_

_Bakura giggled and ran around again. "You can't catch me! I'm like Flash!"_

_Ryou giggled at the boys statement, finding it silly. Bakura heard this and stopped for a moment, looking at the shy boy. _

_Walking up to him, he smiled and stook out his hand. "Hi! I'm Bakura!" he said with a bright smile._

_Ryou shyly looked at the other and greeted Bakura back. "Hello, I am Ryou..." _

_Bakura brightend up at this. The caretakers would have caught Bakura, but was amazed at the scene before them. Bakura never would talk to any other child in the center, so they were amazed that he was talking to the new boy, with a friendly smile even!_

_"Hey, do you know why you look like me? Do you think we could be long lost brothers or something?" He asked Ryou, bouncing up a down a little bit._

_Ryou shifted slightly. "M-maybe..." he said._

_Bakura smiled again. "You know, you shouldn't be so shy. Hey, do you have any friends?" Bakura said in one breath._

_Ryou shook his head._

_Bakura beamed at this. "Then I should be your first friend!" He stated proudly, sticking out his chest a little bit. "C'mon, lets go play!" he said, pulling Ryou by his hand._

_Yaten stood there amazed. Ryou wouldn't let anyone take him away, so seeing his son go quietly with a boyhe didn't know was a miracle. Yaten smiled. 'Maybe he'll finally make a friend."_

_"I'm very sorry you had to see that scene. Please come with me, to discuss Ryou so we can take care of him with the utmost care."_

(ending teh flashback!)

Yaten chuckled, as he though about how happy Ryou was, to make a new friend and how much Bakura had changed. He wasn't as nearly as energetic as he was when he was smaller.

Yaten sat on his bed tothink about his wife.

------------

_I'll save that flash back for next chapter._

_Lookies! I finally introduced the short one and the walking palm tree! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! _

_Im very sorry for the short chapter! This is all I wrote, cause of a stupid block and having things to get ready for college...im very sorry..._

_I was wondering if maybe I should put Malik and Marik in there, you know, to help them...or maybe have a foursome? I dunno. It's up to you guys!(well if you're still reading this that is)_

_Please review!_


End file.
